A not-so-bad birthday
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Hiro and Gogo aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so what better time to confess hidden feelings? Limited oxygen, a caving in roof, what could possibly go wrong? One shot Hirogo. rated T to be safe.


**AN: Hey what's up everybody! I think it's time for a NerdAlert! So this is a request one shot fic, by my very good friend PerrythePlatypusGirl. You should check out her stories, anywho this fic is a Hirogo fic. Not my usual pairing, but a good one none the less. And I'm sorry if I seem a bit down in my writing, 2 of my favorite characters in a show I watch just died. I haven't felt this sad about a character death since Tadashi, it's hitting me hard and I'm very sad. But on with the story, I do not own big hero 6 or any of its characters. But I love them all.**

Hiro sat up, it was dark and he felt pain all over. He had the worst headache, it felt like his helmet was cracked. He took off the piece of headgear, and just as he suspected it was cracked. Hiro looked around the… cave? He was in, then he spotted it.

A small glowing red ring, it was just like the ones on the magnetic disks that belonged to… "Gogo!" He rushed over to her, she had a large piece of concrete pinning her down. He grabbed the large rock and lifted with all his might, adrenaline began to pump through his veins.

The rock slowly gained height enough for him to toss it the other way, it cracked to the ground with a large thud. He grabbed her and pulled her away to the middle of the cave, he took off her helmet. He brushed the hair out of her face, she wasn't breathing.

He laid her down on her back, then pushed hard on her chest. There was a sharp snapping noise, and he started even compressions for half a minute. He then put his mouth on hers and breathed, until her eyes snapped open.

She sat up coughing, holding her aching chest. "My hero." She said sarcastically, she looked at their current situation. "Well this sucks, gotta be the worst birthday ever huh?" Hiro only nodded, it was his birthday. But Hiro wasn't happy, he didn't get to do what he really wanted.

And that was to tell Gogo that he was in love with her, like, since he was 14. He was turning 20 today, and he thought that he could finally muster up the courage to tell her… or at least ask her out.

But when the time came he froze, and ended up looking like a complete idiot. Now he had broken her ribs, and kissed her without her consent to save her. They sat in silence for a while, brainstorming over how to get out.

He turned to her and asked. "Do you remember where we are, and how we got her? My mind's kinda fuzzy right now." She blew a bubble in her gum, then popped it. "Pretty sure a city block fell on top of us, and we're lucky to be alive."

He looked around, the walls were not structurally sound. Even lifting that rock to save Gogo was risky, their lucky the place didn't topple on to them then and there. "Odds are we have limited oxygen, put your helmet back on." He said to her.

She noticed that he wasn't putting on his helmet, and smacked his shoulder. "Follow your own advice dweeb, put your helmet on!" He did as she said, he knew that the crack in his helmet rendered it useless. But he knew she would give him hers, and he couldn't let that happen.

He turned so she couldn't see the damage, there was no way both of them were getting out of this alive. He sighed his limited air supply, it was now or never. "Gogo?"

"Yeah?" She said, her head was leaning back, eyes closed. "Have you ever had strong feelings for someone, like really strong?" She glanced at him through one eye, cocking a brow at him.

"It's just… I've never seen you with another guy before, and you've never mentioned anyone so?" She sighed, shaking her head. "All the guys at school thought I was too butch…" He frowned at that, all those other guys were blind.

"Well I think you're plenty feminine, I think that you're strong as well." He closed his eyes, here we go he thought. "That's one thing I like about you." She opened both eyes, did he just say what she thought he said?

"Gogo… I really like you, like way more than friends." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro don't do this to yourself, we're not going to die." He spoke again. "But I'm telling the truth! I've always had a crush on you since I first met you, and I've always wanted to tell you."

She was shocked, flattered but shocked. "I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, how you drive me crazy day in and day out." She gasped, and he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Hiro, your helmet! You mean to tell me that you just planned on suffocating so I wouldn't give you my helmet?" it was getting harder to breath, Gogo took her helmet off and shook her head. "Hey, that's really sweet. But it's also really stupid, you're my leader, my Captain, and I'll follow wherever you go."

She took off his helmet, chucking it to the side. "Even death." She grabbed his face and crushed her lips against hers, he froze up for a second. Here he was kissing the girl he loved, 20 seconds later she broke the kiss. She sat back down, closer this time.

She grabbed his hand in her own, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I really wish you would have told me sooner, it would've been nice to do this in a non-life threatening situation." He chuckled. "Well I was kinda scared you would kill me, plus you're older than me."

She laughed, and slapped his shoulder. "That's fair I can be intimidating, but baby once you reach 18 no one cares. So what if your five years younger than me, personally I think it's kinda hot." The both laughed, but they turned into coughs.

The air was almost gone, and the didn't have much time. She snuggled up to him, holding him tight. They both looked each other in the eyes, and kissed.

* * *

Hiro woke up in a hospital bed, Gogo in a wheelchair next to his bed. She was asleep leaning on his bed, and in the chair next to her was Honey lemon. She was enthralled in a certain book, but looked up at him.

"You're awake!" she excitedly whispered, as to not wake up Gogo. "What happened, how did we get out?" She smiled with pride, puffing out her chest. "Oh, I just came up with a concoction that would seep through the cracks. After a certain amount of time, it expanded and hardened making it safe for us to drill down to you and get you out."

Hiro sighed with relief, but then became worried again. "Why is Gogo in a wheelchair?" Honey giggled, and ruffled his hair. "Rules, she can't come visit you unless she uses it." Gogo began to wake up, and Honey lemon began to leave.

"I'll just leave you two alone, behave!" Hiro turned bright red, but Gogo throwing her arms around him broke his stupor. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried when you didn't wake up. You had gone so long without air that you were…" Then she slapped his shoulder.

"And why didn't you tell me you were sleep deprived, I only been your girlfriend for 2 days and already you end up in the hospital because of stress and sleep deprivation! What does that say about a girl?"

He blinked at her, surprised. "Girlfriend? You mean I didn't dream what happened down there?" She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Nope, you're stuck with me!" Hiro smiled. "I guess it wasn't a bad birthday after all."

 **AN: And that's a wrap, to all those Hirogo shippers I hope you like it. And like I said in the beginning, PerrythePlatypusGirl. Check out her stuff. Now if you if you excuse me I'm writing something light, and it's not the finally of Maelstrom! Also RIP to my favorite characters, I'll miss them. I love all of you guys and cyber high five for everyone!**


End file.
